In existing locomotive brake control equipment, it is conventional practice to control and operate the braking system by varying the pressure level within the air brake cylinders. For example, the locomotive air brake equipment, which is made and sold by the Westinghouse Air Brake Company, is basically designed to efficaciously meet the present day train handling requirements in which air, under pressure, is employed for controlling the braking of the locomotives as well as the trailing freight cars and/or passenger vehicles. Accordingly, the brake equipment on both freight and passenger locomotives is controlled in accordance with accepted application criteria. The most common type of locomotive air brake equipment presently in revenue service employs pneumatic devices for applying and releasing air pressure in the brake cylinders. These previous pneumatic devices included both the J and H types of relay air valves along with the, conduit or piping, double check valves as well as any other ancillary pneumatic components. It will be appreciated that, when the pneumatic components are appropriately interconnected, they control and establish the braking characteristics which are essential in the operation of the railway train. With the advent of microprocessor and mini-computers, it would be highly advantageous and extremely beneficial to create an alternate or compatible electronic type of brake control arrangement for attaining the necessary braking characteristics for any given railroad locomotive in order to avoid extensive reworking of the piping and replacement of components that are now common with an H- relay air valve changeout.